


baby it's weird but it's worth it

by littlepil



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepil/pseuds/littlepil
Summary: Kyungsoo keeps sending gifts to his crush but after having no answer takes courage and knocks the door.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	baby it's weird but it's worth it

“You are so mean! The least you could do is text him” Jongin says, taking the paper that his friend threw on the trash.

“But I don’t even know who could it be! What’s if it’s some kind of joke? What if someone is going to kidnap me?” Sehun replies in a dramatic tone

“You say that but you still ate the whole chocolate bar”

“Hey! Free candy it’s free candy”

groans “Aren’t you gonna text him or something? He left his number weeks ago”

“I don’t know Nini, maybe? You know I’m already in something with someone”

“Then with more reason you should talk to him, you are giving him hopes”

“How I’m giving him hopes if I never talked to him”

Jongin lets out a tired sigh and leaves the dorm to walk to his next class. He adores his friend but sometimes he can be really something.

He was trying to go faster when his body hits another one making him drop his phone

“Shit. Sorry. I didn’t see you there” he apologizes

“I-It’s fine” the other guy answers picking up the phone and handing it to him

“Thank you” sighs “I have to buy a new screen protector great. Are you sure you are okay?” the shorter just nods “Cool, see you around then” smiles and disappears.

Kyungsoo lets out a sigh and swears mentally. “It’s fine” that’s all he can say? 

-

Jongin waves at his classmates and enters to his room, surprised to see guy from this morning sitting on Sehun’s bed “Uhm, hi?”

The guy quickly stands up, his cheeks turned in soft pink “Ah- sorry, I just”

“It’s okay, we ran into each other this morning right?”

“Yeah- but”

“I already got the new protector so need to worry” he smiles, placing his things on his bed “Do you need something?”

“Sehun” it’s all Kyungsoo manages to say without stuttering

“Sehun? Oh- fuck it’s you, isn’t it?” shakes his head in disapproval “You have been sending all these gifts, right?” the shorter one just nods quickly, Jongin sighs “Look, I know we barely know each other but the thing is that Sehun is- well he is already in a relationship or something like that so that’s why he didn’t... What I’m trying to say is that he’s a good person but he is kinda a dumbass, so I wouldn’t get my hopes too high on him”

“Oh” he lets out, he’s not going to lie it hurts a little bit but at the same time he’s upset.

“Yeah, sorry about that”

“A-At least you could have told me before”

“Huh?” Jongin raises an eyebrow looking at the guy in front of him

“I-I” takes a deep breath “I can understand that you don’t like me or anything b-but I gave you my number weeks ago a-and you didn’t even to dare to say something but you still took my gifts a-and not that, that's bad but-”

“Hey, I get you but you should talk to Hun about this because he-”

“Please quit the third person thing. I respect, you have not interest in me but you could at least be direct with me”

“Third person thing? What are you talking about?”

“You are saying “Sehun is, Sehun this” just say “I” it’s not that hard” now he was just upset, this guy is clearly playing with him

“Why would I say “I” to refer to my friend?”

There’s a silence, Kyungsoo licks his lips tilting his head “You are not Sehun?”

“No?... He’s my roommate”

“Your roommate isn’t Jongin?”

“Ah-... no?” chuckles nervously “I’m Jongin, Sehun is the other guy”

Kyungsoo opens his mouth but he just starts to laugh, the other just looks at him “I can’t believe this”

“Yeah, I kinda need an explanation here”

he feels his cheeks turn slightly red and speaks shily “I-I thought that you were Sehun”

“Oh” he exclaims before connecting the dots “Ooooh” chuckles “Well, that explains it”

“I-I’m sorry! I-God, I’m so stupid”

“Hey, don’t say that” he smiles warmly, there’s a silence “Were the gifts for me then?”

“Y-Yeah, I have been liking you for a while now but I’m kinda shy so… I thought the gifts would be a good idea? But then you never said anything-”

“Again, I’m sorry about that. If I knew they were for me, I would have replied. Believe me” 

“Don’t apologize please, it was my mistake” bites his lip and smiles “I can’t believe I mistaken the names, who does that?” sighs “Anyways, I’m sorry to bother you. I-I will leave now” he moves but Jongin takes his hand

“Hey, do you want to get something to drink? I mean- I know it’s kinda weird but… maybe we can start again?”

“Please. You don’t have to do that, it’s-”

“I want to. I want to get to know you” he says softly “I mean it"

Kyungsoo smiles at the guy in front of him and nods "Okay"

Both of them left the room to have their, weird yet interesting, first date and who knows maybe it's the first of more and, hey! If things go well they already have a fun story to tell at parties.


End file.
